club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a restaurant located in the Plaza. It is a popular place to go and eat and is often crowded. It also features a stage and a grand piano. Players can play Pizzatron 3000 in this room. On July 5, 2018, the Pizza Parlor's usual design was renovated and also had the lighting dimmed, making it the first room in Club Penguin Rewritten to get a redesign. Redesign On July 5, 2018, the Pizza Parlor was renovated. A plant was added for decoration on the stage, and a piano bench was added for the grand piano. Plates on the tables were made clickable just like in the "Premiere Pizza" version of the Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2018. The dimmed lighting also made a significant change to the atmosphere. Pins Trivia *On July 4, 2018, an unexpected glitch occurred, kicking random players that entered the Pizza Parlor and stayed there for longer than a minute. *On November 14, 2018, as a prank, the developers of the game updated the design where the furniture and infrastructure of the Pizza Parlor was upside-down for 10 minutes. **It was switched back on such short notice as it rendered Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt impossible to complete, since one of the items was missing. *It went through 2 designs for the Summer Luau 2019 before being released.https://i.imgur.com/yengJmg.png *The Pizza Parlor's color palette for The Fair 2019 was inspired by Red Dead Redemption 2.https://i.imgur.com/TT00Fp9.png *The music in the room was changed from an .swf file to an .mp3 file on October 10, 2019. *On December 1, 2019, the Pizza Parlor was designed to include a Disco Ball, two Wall Speakers and two Speakers for the Pizza Parlor Disco 2019. It was a community event hosted by Perapin.https://imgur.com/a/4bRt02c Gallery Graphical designs Pizza Parlor 2007.png|February 11, 2017 - July 5, 2018 Pizza Parlor July 2018.png|July 5, 2018 – present Parties 2017 = April Fools' Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2017 The Fair 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Pizza Parlor.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Pizza Parlor.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Pizza Parlor.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Pizza Parlor.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor construction.png|Christmas Party 2018 construction Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 St. Patrick's Parade Pizza Parlor.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2019 Music Jam 2019 Pizza Parlor 2.png|Music Jam 2019 (disco ball) Pizza Parlor Cream Soda.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit construction Festival of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Earthquake Pizza Parlor.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 construction Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2019 construction The Fair 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 construction Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2019 construction Halloween Party 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Halloween Party 2019 Pizza Parlor Disco 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Disco 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor construction.png|Holiday Party 2019 construction Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights Pizza Parlor.png|Festival of Lights Other Pizza parlor but upside down.png|November 14, 2018 Scrapped Summer Luau 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Scrapped design for the Summer Luau 2019https://imgur.com/a/F9azK7O Mission 8 Pizza Parlor.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms SWF References